


El final merecido.

by tuai



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Break Up, M/M, New Year's Eve, Secret Relationship, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 12:32:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuai/pseuds/tuai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un beso de fin de año que no debería haber sido.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El final merecido.

**Author's Note:**

> Para littlegelen.

Suena electropop de hace cinco años cuando Blair le besa. El suelo está lleno de confetti brillante y champagne derramado, y hace un par de copas que ha acabado el año, y todo sabe a error. Dan tarda un momento en reaccionar, lo suficiente para notar los labios de Blair sobre los suyos, tan convencidos de que no pueden ser rechazados que a él casi le sienta mal separarse.

-Oye, Blair...

Pero lo único que puede ver es a Chuck, a unos metros de allí, nítido como en alta definición. Les mira, enarca las cejas con algo que parece cinismo, se humedece los labios para intentar evitar que formen esa mueca de desprecio, pero no lo consigue.

Dan musita una disculpa, algo que da a entender lo arrepentido que está de que haya dejado que eso sucediera, esas últimas semanas de acercamiento y algo parecido a amistad o a tensión romántica, si es que algo así existe. Sale tras Chuck, que ha atravesado la multitud en un par de zancadas y ha salido por la puerta de incendios.

Sabe que estará en la azotea. No se molesta en dudarlo un momento, porque conoce a Chuck lo suficiente, y le conoce de esa manera en la que sabe que, aunque le dan miedo las alturas, la azotea de un gran edificio es el sitio en el que mejor piensa. Dan no va a dejarle pensar. Él es el que piensa, y lo hace suficiente por los dos.

-Chuck. 

-Blair, ¿en serio? -es todo lo que dice, sin ni siquiera levantar la voz, y Dan se acuerda. Allí fue su primer puñetazo.

-Ha sido un malentendido -se justifica-. Ni siquiera sé por qué lo ha hecho.

-Ella no hace esas cosas si no está convencida de que van a salir como quiere.

-Pues ya ves que se ha equivocado.

-No es eso lo que yo he visto.

Y Dan se enfada, mira su cara altiva y tratando de no parecer dolida, como si eso estuviera por debajo de alguien de su categoría, y se enfada.

-No te atrevas a echarme la culpa -le amenaza-, porque fue idea tuya. No, no, ni siquiera fue una idea, fue un ultimátum. Si esto es culpa de alguien, es tuya.

-Tan típico de ti, Daniel, volver contra mí cada maldita discusión.

-¿Qué discusión? –aúlla, y se da cuenta de que es la primera vez en siglos que le grita, y le sale desde tan dentro del pecho que le duele. Ni siquiera sabe por qué se le encoge el estómago-. Sólo quería asegurarme de que no te habías enfadado por algo que ni siquiera ha pasado, pero ya veo que nada de lo que te diga...

-¡Con Blair! -le interrumpe-. Tenía que ser con Blair.

-Chuck, cállate. Ha sido un beso, un error. Yo ni siquiera quería que pasara, ni con ella ni con nadie –contesta, señalándole con un dedo-. Así que cállate, porque yo nunca digo nada cuando te veo con una modelo distinta colgada del brazo cada noche.

-No es lo mismo.

-Claro que no es lo mismo, porque lo que yo sienta no importa, ¿verdad? -pregunta, poniendo su mejor cara de ofendido-. Porque a ti te molesta que pueda estar interesado en Blair, pero lo que yo siento cuando...

-¿Lo estás? –le corta, y a Dan le cambia la cara un segundo.

-¿Qué?

-Interesado en Blair.

-¡No! ¿No me estás escuchando? No quiero acostarme con Blair, ni con la camarera, ni con el aparcacoches. No quiero hacerlo con nadie, pero tengo derecho a hacerlo, así que no voy a permitirte que me hagas sentir culpable por un estúpido beso.

-Dan.

-No, cállate –le dice por lo que parece la décima vez esa noche-, porque voy a decirlo. Porque estoy harto de que hagas como si no me hubieras escuchado, como si se hubiera cortado la llamada o te hubieras quedado dormido. Me gustas -le espeta, y casi parece una acusación-. Me gustas mucho, y a lo mejor hasta estoy enamorándome de ti un poco, sabrá Dios por qué. ¿Lo has oído?

-Sí –musita, sin siquiera cambiar el tono pausado y un poco aburrido.

-Bien, porque es la verdad. Porque si acepté el maldito trato, el puto ultimátum, fue por eso. Porque supuse que compartirte con otros era mejor que no tenerte en absoluto. Porque ya había tragado con lo de mantenerlo en secreto de todos mis amigos, lo del apartamento en el Village para que nadie te viera en Brooklyn...

-Sabes que esa no es la razón -intercede Chuck.

-No es la _única_ razón, quieres decir.

-Tengo que mantener una imagen pública...

-¿Qué coño eres, Bruce Wayne? -estalla.

-Dan, haz el favor...

No era ese el plan, no quería que todo eso saliera a la luz esa noche, pero ha empezado a ser inevitable, y sabe que acabará soltando lo que lleva dando vueltas en su cabeza demasiado tiempo.

-Explícame qué es esto, Chuck, porque he dejado de entenderlo. Porque nadie lo sabe, nada de esto existe fuera de ese puto apartamento, y además ahora _podemos salir con otras personas_ -dice, casi con desprecio-. Ya no sé si es real. No lo parece.

-Joder, Dan, ¿qué quieres que te diga?

-Supongo que nada. Tú tienes una imagen pública, pero yo no, y lo único que quiero ahora mismo es poder salir con mi novio a cenar fuera, y poder besarle en un taxi y poder sonreírle a través de una habitación llena de gente sin miedo a que alguien lo vea. Y ya sé que no te gusta eso, la palabra 'novio', y esa es sólo otra razón.

-¿Razón para qué?

Un silencio, y Dan se mira las puntas de los zapatos, buscando las palabras menos inadecuadas.

-Para dejarlo, supongo.

-¿Qué?

-Creo que estoy cortando contigo, Chuck.

-Pero tú eres el que está enamorado...

-Precisamente por eso. Estar enamorado de alguien a quien no le importas es... Es una mierda. Y a veces juraría que te importo, pero salimos del apartamento y todo vuelve a ser como si no existiéramos, como si... -suspira con hastío, y ni siquiera se siente capaz de acabar la frase-. Un par de horas cada tres días no compensan todo eso, Chuck. 

-Me importas. –Y a pesar de todo sigue sonando aburrido. Ni mínimamente apologético, arrepentido, interesado.

-Pues haces un gran trabajo escondiéndolo. De mí y del resto de la humanidad. No sé si soy demasiado joven o demasiado mayor para andar con estas gilipolleces, el secretismo y el sentirme 'el amante'.

-Las amantes son todas las demás.

-¿Eso sonaba bien en tu cabeza antes de decirlo en voz alta? Porque no me ha hecho sentir mejor en absoluto –replica, dejando que asome el sarcasmo un segundo.

-Has entendido lo que quería decir.

-Ya, es eso se basa esto nuestro. En que yo entiendo todas esas cosas que tú nunca quieres decirme. En que tú me dejas creer que lo entiendo.

-No intentes hacer interpretaciones profundas de esto, Dan. Es mucho más sencillo.

-No es sencillo para mí. No entiendo nada de lo que está pasando. ¿Cómo tengo que interpretar las señales? ¿Cómo encajan los besos detrás de la oreja y el querer follarte a otra gente? –pregunta dolido.

-Ya sabías cómo iba a ser antes de que empezara.

-No. Creí que iba a ser sexo bestial y sucio y lleno de culpabilidad y resentimiento, pero... -suspira y casi sonríe, con algo de nostalgia-. No sé, ¿qué pasa con las cenas sentados en la alfombra, y las películas a las tres de la tarde, y la manera en la que me acaricias el pelo antes de quedarte dormido?

-Joder, Dan.

-No quiero que luego vayas a acostarte con otra y pensar que puede que le digas las mismas cosas. No quiero tener eso y no tenerte a ti.

-Y cortar es la mejor manera de conservarlo -replica con cinismo.

-Es lo único que se me ocurre para no acabar desquiciado –reconoce, frotándose la cara con una mano helada-. En serio que me gustas. Me gusta el Chuck que se ríe con ese anuncio de detergente tan tonto, el que tararea canciones de Nat King Cole en la ducha, el que a veces tiene un brillo en los ojos cuando me mira; pero odio a todos los demás. Y eres los demás la mayor parte del tiempo. Y puede que tú me gustes, pero yo me quiero… Yo debería quererme –corrige-, y no puedo hacerlo si estoy haciendo esto. Si estoy escondiéndome y mintiendo y sufriendo por alguien que es un gilipollas el ochenta por ciento del tiempo. No puedo odiarme, no soy como tú, no soy lo suficientemente fuerte.

Hay un silencio, y Dan se da cuenta de que ha empezado a llover ligeramente. A menos que esté llorando, pero de verdad cree que no lo está haciendo. Chuck le mira, y su aliento se convierte en vaho al abandonar sus labios. Tiene la piel de gallina bajo el esmoquin.

-¿Así que esto es todo? –dice él por fin, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Acaso te importa?

-Dan, no hagas eso. No es tan complicado como te haces creer, pero tampoco es tan simple. Sólo creo que nos merecíamos un final mejor.

-No esperes que haya polvo de ruptura –dice, y Chuck sonríe, y por un momento Dan ve algo en él y de verdad le duele estar rompiendo esa relación, ese _lo que sea_. Pero se saca el pensamiento de la cabeza enseguida, porque es tóxico y verde y purulento-. No sé, esto es todo lo que puedo ofrecerte.

-Y supongo que no tengo alternativa.

-Hace tiempo que tomaste la decisión de que esto no funcionara para mí, Chuck.

No sabe si está triste. Mira a Chuck a los ojos y se pregunta si le echará de menos, si venderá el apartamento y tirará las tazas de loza que Dan compró para tomar café por las mañanas, con dibujos de búhos. O si, por el contrario, las usará con otra persona. No parece muy afectado, más bien importunado, como si una ruptura no encajara en su apretada agenda en ese momento. Pero con Chuck nunca se sabe.

-Podemos intentar ser amigos –sugiere, porque en el fondo sabe que él sí lo va a echar de menos. Esas conversaciones que son mucho más profundas de lo que parecen, esos silencios cómodos a su alrededor, esa complicidad.

-No creo que eso vaya a pasar –ataja Chuck-. Nunca hemos sido precisamente amigos.

-Nunca lo hemos intentado.

-No puedo ser tu amigo si lo único que quiero es arrancarte la ropa.

Dan vuelve a pasarse la mano por la cara. Ya llueve en serio, y su pelo gotea por las sienes y sobre su frente, pero ninguno de los dos hace nada por ponerse a cubierto. Se ríe casi involuntariamente.

-Tú sólo quieres arrancarme la ropa, y yo sólo quiero invitarte al cine. ¿Te das cuenta de lo patético que es esto para mí?

Chuck parece querer decir algo, pero se muerde el interior de la mejilla para evitarlo. Se miran en silencio y Dan enarca las cejas y se rasca la oreja.

-Bueno, pues me voy a casa.

-Feliz año.

-Lo mismo te digo –contesta, cruzándose de brazos para tratar de entrar en calor, y como cuatro segundos después se da cuenta de que aún no ha hecho el amago de moverse hacia la puerta.

-Me importabas de verdad, Dan –le espeta Chuck inesperadamente. Habla en pretérito.

-Ya. Probablemente sea cierto.


End file.
